


0%ChanceShipping-Fridge

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Caves, Cold Weather, I'm Sorry, Ice Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Iris is trapped by a blizzard and gets a bit too curious.





	0%ChanceShipping-Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to be a rape fic.  
> It's not that bad, but still. Apologies. 
> 
> In all honesty I am pretty pleased with this fic, much better than my last one at least.
> 
> I have no beta reader. All mistakes and grammar errors are my fault.  
> Feel free to give me criticism.

_I’m going to die,_ Iris repeats in her head over and over. Crouched in a cave, trying to curl up inside her heavy jacket. Outside a blizzard rages on and temperatures steadily drop as nightfall approaches.

This wasn’t supposed to happen; all Iris had planned for was a check-up on an injured cubchoo that had been spotted in the area. Not a fitting job for a champion, sure, but Bianca had asked, and Iris couldn’t say no to her.

“I’m afraid I just don’t have the skill to scale the mountain my team just isn’t yet capable of such a task.  Please help, Juniper has gotten multiple reports about this cubchoo he could be in serious trouble.” Bianca pleads, giving that expression she knows will help her get her way.

“Ha! Sure, sure. Leave it to me! I’ll find him and bring him back safely for treatment.” Iris had proudly exclaimed. “Piece of cake!”

_Dumb, majorly dumb._

She should have never accepted the request. It’s just one cubchoo.  

She should have checked the weather. The blizzard had completely blindsided her.

So many things could’ve been done better.

Now here she was, curled up and freezing as the temperatures continued to fall below zero.

_Deep breaths Iris._

Lowering her face into her legs she closes her eyes.

_Don’t fall asleep, you know you won’t wake up if you do._

Just then Iris heard noises echo through the cave. Noises which could only be described as digital, they were high pitched and a bit shrill. Looking up she peeked around, seeing nothing.  Rising slowly to her feet she decides seeking out the noise is a better way to spend her final hours.

Grabbing at her Pokéballs she pulls out Salamence’s. Releasing her she looks around for some kind of stick or anything that could catch fire. _Nothing of course. “_ Alright Salamence listen up. I’m going to need help getting through this cave. It’s dark and I need to see where I’m going, could you get some light in here? Pretty please?”

Salamence’s eyes glowed as light began to emanate from her. Using flash to light up the way and illuminate the cave. “Thanks!” Iris smiled wrapping her arms around Salamence into a tight hug. She and the dragon begin their descent further into the cave system

Going deeper into the cave, Iris feels the temperature continue to fall. _Why is it getting colder?_ Pulling her coat tighter Iris trudges forward, occasionally the noises come through again, but besides that it’s barren and quiet.

_Not even Pokémon live in this cold forsaken place._

Slowly the cave dips and opens up into a largely empty area in the middle of the opening she sees it. A large imposing ice creature it is huge, much taller than she is and vaguely transparent in its arms and legs. On its face are lights that steadily pulsate.

 The room is absolutely frigid, and it only gets worse as the creature draws closer to Iris.  The way it moves is unnatural, she hears the sound of ice scraping against itself as it approaches. “St-stay back! Go away!” Iris cries. The creature doesn’t react to her commands though, it moves forward steadily.

Salamence roars and flies forward, hoping to protect her trainer. The creature simply lets out what appears to be an ice beam and Salamence collapses to the ground with an audible _thud_. The flash dims until the room became cloaked in darkness again. The only light coming from the creature. The dots on its head glowing a pale yellow and illuminating it ever so slightly.

Iris yells and reaches for another Pokéball, but the creature stops her. Pining her small arm to the wall between its huge ice-fingers.

_It burns._

_It burns!_

The sub-zero creature rips her coat down with a huge force, tearing it in the process. Tears well up in her eyes as it does the same for her shirt. “Please st-stop, no, no, no!” she chokes out. The creature forces her to the floor, shoving her face down. Her nipples perking up as they rub against the cool cave floor.

The creature stands over her, the lights on its face blinking, keeping her between its legs it proceeds to tear the rest of her clothes off. Her Pokéballs go rolling across the cave floor. The creature slowly moves her hair to the side, scraping its fingers across her back. It sends chills through her body. _It’s not as cold as before_ Iris notices.

The creature brought its fingers between her legs. Iris knew this was coming, she wasn’t stupid, but she still continued to sob harder and whimper “no.”

It rubs its cold finger against her down _there_. Its cold, uncomfortable, she hates it. Nothing about the situation is turning her on in the slightest and yet it keeps rubbing circling around the area. She cries as the coldness continues to spread, causing her to go slightly numb down there. The creature experimentally began to poke at her opening trying to nudge one of its fingers into her. She lets out a hiss and yells. The finger it just too big and she is tight already, not to mention her body clenching up from the cold. The stabbing happens a few more times and each time Iris screams, but it doesn’t go in any easier.

Seeing the futility of the situation it flips her over without warning and begins to trace over her body starting with stomach and working towards her nipples. This unlike the previous actions _did_ feel good. The creature’s dots began to rapidly flash as it took note of her moans and curling toes. It let out a hum as it began to poke at her nipples and run its finger over them even more. It alternated between applying pressure and circling lightly. She hated how this made her feel, and yet she couldn’t help it. Arching her back Iris began to shake with pleasure, lightly tracing her body to give herself even more of the sensation.

The finger travel south again and for a moment she feared it would go back down there, but instead it went to her thighs, running its hand down the inside of her leg and back up again. Iris can’t help but notice that the lights continue to flash at an ever rapid pace. The rubbing continues getting faster and faster until it stops, the room goes black, and Iris is left in the darkness.

She hears the creature slowly move away. Gathering up her strength she reaches out to stop the monster, only be burned by the sheer coldness of the body. Bringing her injured hand to her chest she curls up and begins to cry again. Left alone. 

Her sobbing rouses Salamence who walks over and begins to nudge against her trying to find someway to calm her, not quite understanding the full situation but knowing something is very wrong. Iris looks up and clings to her neck “Help me gather my things, we’re going back to the entrance.” She paused, “this was a mistake we should have never come looking.”

Salamence illuminated the room again while Iris collected her Pokéballs and what remains of her clothes. She tried her best to cover herself with them, but it was useless, her brown skin was unprotected in several spots, and let in the frigid temperature.

Iris squeezed her arms to her chest continuously rubbing them to try to get heat. With Salamence at her side she walked slowly up to entrance.

_If I can just make it till morning getting home should be easy, and no one will know. If they find me like this… I won’t allow people to see me like this, alive or dead._

Once at the entrance she looks out, the blizzard is still raging though not as heavily as it was earlier. Taking a seat on the floor ground Iris curls her legs to her chest and looks out at the snow coming down. Salamence sits to her side.

_I’m not going to die, I just need to outlive the storm._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: No dragon Pokemon learn Flash. Iris only uses dragon Pokemon though so I had to give it to one and decided Salamence would work. Don't let Iris know she has an illegal Pokemon. 
> 
> Also Regice has a pretty interesting Pokedex entry
> 
> "Regice cloaks itself with frigid air of negative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma." 
> 
> I, of course, couldn't have it just flat out kill Iris, but going by the Pokedex Regice probably kills just about anyone who catches it.


End file.
